


小小的木板船2

by abcxyz0214



Category: Sherlock (TV), 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: →感謝半糖的腦洞，無斷借用不好意思><→有超雷小船CROSSOVER（標的：BBC福爾摩斯）→醜娃出沒注意→有銀彈（2020追記）一開始是因為2017年安柯式微又crossover太像腐海上的小木板船而如此命名，後來crossover或是AU、Parody系列都常常取名叫小船，並沒有太大的意義O.O>
Relationships: Akai Shuuichi | Okiya Subaru/Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan
Kudos: 3





	小小的木板船2

新一娃娃雖然是日本出產，但繼承自工藤新一的優越能力，讓它得以聽得懂眼前幾個男子的英語交談。

他們想把我抓去賣給研究所！在赤井一直以來的平等對待下，新一娃娃總是忘記自己是個神秘的存在，而在一般人眼裡，能動又能思考、甚至能發出聲音的娃娃，顯然抓起來販售，是個能夠追求富貴的簡易途徑。

都怪我……都怪我亂跑……赤井先生……人小手短的新一娃娃被粗繩綁住，另一端正繫在鐵柱上，眼前的金髮男子正伸出手來，娃娃的眼角滲出不該存在的液體，柔軟的身軀開始哆嗦起來。

槍聲突然響起，精準切斷了限制行動的麻繩，這準確的槍法沒有別人，新一娃娃激動於赤井終於來救自己，它邁開短腿咚咚往前跑去，卻撞進了一雙粗糙的雙手中。

觸感不對？新一娃娃發出奇怪的聲音，抬頭往上看卻嚇了一跳，不是赤井！蓄著淺色短髮的英國男子俐落幾次開槍又放倒了幾人，遠方一名頭髮微卷的男人這才慢慢靠近。

「嗯？」接過華生手中的娃娃，夏洛克露出慣常的挑眉：「麥克羅夫要我們救援的就是它？」

是──這個人難道是──新一娃娃的頭左顧右盼，臉上泛起潮紅，這次的哆嗦不是害怕，而是興奮和崇拜。

「小朋友！」赤井這時才匆匆來此，他看向正拿著娃娃的兩人，明知是母親透過關係請來的援手，卻還是忍不住露出戒備的表情：「該回家了？」

瘋狂地搖頭，新一娃娃用力抱住夏洛克的手指，眼中的光彩強烈到連娃娃的身體都能表達，華生將槍枝關上安全栓後收回懷中，驚奇地拿手指點了點新一娃娃的頭：「這娃娃……真是不可思議。而且它很喜歡你？」

「重複事實並不會讓真相發生改變。但感謝你替一個無法說話的玩偶詮釋它的心情。」將娃娃抓到眼前仔細端詳，夏洛克因為娃娃難以遮掩的澎湃情緒而閃過一絲好奇，最後卻還是將娃娃放回了赤井的手上：

「不要那樣看我。聰明人不會放棄思考，直接將自己的想法隨便投射在別人身上。你應該是拜託麥克羅夫的朋友……的、兒子，我想是這樣？」

點頭表示同意，赤井並不想追究對方如何知道自己和瑪莉的關係，畢竟夏洛克‧福爾摩斯的觀察力，他早就有所耳聞。現在赤井滿心都被新一娃娃可能離家出走追隨夏洛克而去的危機而焦慮不已：「感謝你們的協助，也請替我向福爾摩斯先生道謝。」

將還想爬出來的新一娃娃塞回外套口袋，赤井避開夏洛克彷彿可以直探人心的雙眼，低垂著眼神轉身離去。

「就那樣讓他們走了？」看著漸漸離開的赤井，華生轉頭對著夏洛克提問：「結果我們如此大費周章，也沒搞清楚是怎麼回事。」

「華生，你擁有豐沛的同理心，但這似乎沒有讓你提昇看穿真相的速度。」雖然是指責的內容，說話的口氣卻不似埋怨，夏洛克淡淡看了華生一眼，示意對方和自己一起離開，沒有打算跟對方說明，自己瞬間便看出赤井和那個一直想靠過來的娃娃的關係，差點便在那兩位身上投射了自己與室友的狀況。

**Author's Note:**

> （2017.08.07）  
> 該睡了我超快速說說  
> 就亞里轉述了半糖的夢「新一娃娃大危機，福爾摩斯登場拯救，新一星星眼迷弟超興奮」  
> 抱歉這種有趣的梗我比較不擅長表現……只是覺得好可愛就寫了，狗面＞＜  
> （半糖不開心的話請亞里再跟我說嗚嗚嗚T T）
> 
> BBC福爾摩斯我看了1.5季左右，華生第一集（應該？）開槍的時候應該也射穿了我的心吧……  
> 大概這樣！


End file.
